


Grey Ship's Cargo

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Grey Havens, Memories, Nostalgia, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A company of Elves leaves Middle-earth on a ship from the Grey Havens at the End of the Third Age. <br/>(The Ring-bearers are not mentioned; nevertheless it could be the same ship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Ship's Cargo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Grey Ship's Cargo (Traduction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496659) by [Soso_et_Candouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille)



> Written for the November drabble challenge at the LOTR community (theme: nostalgia; element: memories).  
> Also for the Tolkien Weekly Challenge: Peoples of Middle-earth: Noldor & Sindar
> 
> Rating: General/Teens (for the nostalgia)

For some it is the sweet waters of Cuivienen to which there is no returning; for some it is that white city on a green hill, Tirion on Tuna. For some it is Gondolin, cupped in its encircling mountains, for some the thousand caves of Menegroth; but all that lies under the wave.  
For some it is Mithlond in its days of glory, for some Hollin, built high before its fall, for some Imladris, sheltered in its cleft, for some the Golden Wood, before the gold faded.  
Home is where the heart was. Home is where the heart will be.  
  
The Grey Ship is so laden with memories it is almost ready to sink. Even those who are going home are not going home, although it is the long home of the Elves they are going to. They lean into the wind. They listen to the waves and sail on.

**Author's Note:**

> The first element of the word nostalgia is a Greek word meaning "homecoming, return home" (the second element refers to pain). That is not what the word means in English, obviously, but my drabble takes off from this idea.
> 
> The names of the elven peoples are not actually mentioned, but "Tirion" means they must be Noldor, "Menegroth" that they must be Sindar. (The others might be either, or in some cases possibly even Silvan or Avari.)
> 
> Some of these Elves are very old: Cuivienen is the place where the Elves first lived, right at the beginning of their history (and that first sentence is based on one in a speech by Feanor in the Silmarillion).
> 
> A drabble and a half, according to MS Word.


End file.
